Fancy a Coffee
by Tenshi-Chan
Summary: Part of the "Fancy" series. Sherlock tells Molly of his relationship with John. John/Sherlock


Fancy a Coffee?

Part of the "Fancy" series

* * *

Sherlock glanced at the body in the morgue and sighed. Pity about Irene Adler. She was a brilliant woman, and rather attractive. He looked up at Molly, still stiff and looking uncomfortable because of his harsh assessment of her and the gift she'd given him. John had told him that his actions had been not good. Sherlock had promised to apologize to the morgue attendant at his next opportunity. "Listen, Molly, if you have ten minutes, I'd like to have a word with you. Perhaps at that little cafe you like? I believe it's open." He narrowed his eyes and tried to picture it in his mind and then nodded. He had definitely seen an 'OPEN' sign on the door.

Molly blinked in shock and then flushed a little. "Oh! Uhm ... okay. I'll meet you there after cleaning up here?"

Sherlock nodded once and left the room. He gazed out at the falling snow and blinked when his older brother held a cigarette in his line of sight. "Really, Mycroft?"

His brother arched an elegant eyebrow at him. "It is Christmas, after all."

Sherlock sighed. "Thank you, but no. John hates how they make my clothes and breath smell." He turned to face Mycroft. "I should go, but I'll see you tomorrow at Mummy's?"

Mycroft actually smiled and pocketed the cigarette. "Of course. She'll expect you at ten for brunch. Please don't be late like you were last year."

Sherlock huffed as he pulled out his mobile phone and texted John to let him know he was meeting Molly to apologize. "No promises. Merry Christmas, Mycroft." He turned and headed for the exit. As he walked away, he just barely heard Mycroft telling someone that he hadn't taken the cigarette. Not ten seconds after he left the building, he received a text from John that made him smile.

_I just got a call from Mycroft. I'll be under the mistletoe when you get home._

* * *

Molly fixed her hair and make-up and hurried to the cafe where she saw Sherlock sitting at a table. There was a piece of cake and a steaming cup before the seat across from him and she sat down. She swallowed and gave him a smile. "So ... what did you want to talk to me about?"

He cocked his head and regarded her. "That lipstick is a good color for you." Then he shook his head. "Molly. It has been brought to my attention that your interest in me has been leaning towards something more than friendship."

Molly felt her smiling slipping. "Well ... yeah. I've actually rather fancied you for quite a while." She felt humiliated to her very core.

Sherlock looked down a moment. "Oh." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath before looking back up. "I do wish John were here. He's better at the whole ... people ... thing."

"Are you worried about upsetting me, or upsetting John?" Molly was starting to understand.

Sherlock narrowed his eyes slightly before speaking again. "Right, then. Best to cut to the chase. I do so hate when people give boring speeches." He nodded before sitting back. "As nice as you are, there is no way I could have ever been interested in you for the sole reason that I am not interested in women at all."

That hit Molly like a bucket of cold water. "Oh. Oh! So when Jim gave you his number ...?" She winced at the memory. The thought of that man turned her stomach.

Sherlock shrugged. "Considering the relationship I now have with John, I choose not to dwell on what might or might not have been. Such musings are pointless."

She smiled again. "I did notice you were a little nicer after John showed up. How long have the two of you been together?"

Sherlock shook is head. "A little over a year now, but that is not why I wanted to talk to you. You deserve an apology, and I am here to give it. You came to our flat with a gift for me, and I behaved atrociously towards you. In the time I have known you, I have found your company rather pleasing. I didn't have friends for a long time. For a while, I only had John, but I do hope that I can consider you one as well."

Molly was pleased at that request and she reached over to touch the tall man's wrist. At one time, such a request would have broken her heart. Knowing Sherlock the way she now did, however, made her see the request as a great honor. "Of course you can. If ever you need anything, let me know." She winked impishly. "I'll even fix you coffee."

Sherlock chuckled and motioned to her cup. "Enjoy your latte. If you'll excuse me, John is waiting."

Molly smiled back and nodded. He was almost to the door when she turned to him. "Oh! Merry Christmas, Sherlock!"

He paused and looked at her. "And to you, Molly."

Then he was gone, and Molly still didn't know how Sherlock had known who the woman was from not her face.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**: I meant to post this earlier, but I lost track of time and forgot. I hope there aren't too many typos up there. Keara is spending the holiday with her family, so my main beta reader isn't here to catch anything when I post. She was here when I wrote it, so I have every confidence she would have pointed out any mistakes at that time._

_Merry Christmas, Everyone!_


End file.
